Bloom Tender Star Ocean: TLH
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: Bacchus helps a youngster grow a flower and at by doing so, teaches himself some new things as well. Now has two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"**Bloom Tender" (Star Ocean: The Last Hope)**

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while since I've written anything for Star Ocean, so here's something new to munch on. No, not a cookie! A story! Go away, Meracle!

There was a single shape that interrupted the steady shine of stars in the eternal darkness of space: an artificial presence, a spacecraft. It was a Morphus exploration vessel, and within it was a single Morphus by the name of Bacchus, who was eagerly awaiting setting foot on his space station home of En II once again. Controlling the systems of his ship with cold, efficient ease, Bacchus' mind had been greatly occupied with thoughts of the past few weeks of his life. Never had he thought that he'd meet such an eye-opening bunch as the crew of the SRF Calnus, but it had happened. Being with them, and saving the universe from the horrific Missing Procedure and Grigori besides, had been some of the best times of his life. And now, he was even entertaining thoughts of returning to a body of warm flesh and bone, after years of his machine body. It both excited and frightened his almost robotic mind. But he would manage.

"Welcome back, Bacchus," the voice of Giotto greeted Bacchus as his ship slipped into a docking bay in En II's mammoth hull. "I didn't think you'd be returning to us so soon. I imagine that your time fighting the Grigori would give you much reason to explore new territory and find conclusive answers to the questions your travels must have raised."

"It is the opposite, in fact, Mr. Giotto," Bacchus responded in his deep voice as his ship settled onto the docking floor with a lurch and hiss of its engines powering down. "I believe there are questions to be answered, but not the same questions I set out with when I left En II for scientific study."

"Indeed? I never thought you'd break away from science, Bacchus," Giotto's voice said with apparent surprise. "Change of heart?"

That last word resonated in Bacchus' ears and mind. Heart? Yes, it was matters of the heart that were driving him, though he hadn't forsaken the pursuit of knowledge either. He strove to prove that one could both learn facts of the universe, and love others. Why not have both? It only made sense, the logic perfect. No, not logic. Bacchus _knew _it, in his heart. Whether it was made of metal or flesh.

"You could say that," Bacchus said as he disembarked from his ship, using a communication device in his head linked to Giotto's channel. "But I have not forsaken science either. I seek... common ground between that and family. It will be a challenge, and an unfamiliar one, but I have learned to relish such things. I've learned that from Mr. Edge Maverick and the other individuals I spent my most recent few weeks with. Serving on the Calnus has... taught me things I never thought I'd know."

Giotto's disembodied chuckle was an amused one, Bacchus could tell as he entered the Centropolis. "You're a changed man, Bacchus," he commented. "And... it's good to have you back."

"I feel much the same. I no longer with to be alone," Bacchus said with conviction as he wandered about the Centropolis, experimenting to see what acting without an end goal was like. Perhaps seeing te everyday people of his home would set him at ease before he reported to the science division to impart valuable data he had collected while fighting the Grigori on such worlds as Aeos and here on En II. The Morphus science teams would have much use for such data.

Bacchus had wandered onto the grassy fields of the Centropolis, past the various flower patches and bushes to be found there, away from the thronging traffic. His large metal foot planted itself on the soft dirt, not far from where a small girl, perhaps eight years old, was seated.

"Why are you here, young lady? You're too young to be one of the gardeners, I'm sure," Bacchus said as he knelt besides the youngster, studying what she was doing. The girl had rich green hair, not unlike that Faize lad's own verde locks. Right now, she was seated before a mound of dirt, with dirt on her hands as she gripped one of those small shovels used in gardening. A watering can sat nearby, along with an open packet of seeds that must have been purchased from one of the shops around here.

The girl looked up. "You're big, but I can tell you're nice, too, so I'll tell you," the girl said with a smile. "I'm planting a flower, one of my mommy's favorite kinds! No one ever goes here to plant anything new, so I thought I'd be the first. But it's been pretty hard. This is my third flower and it's not working any better than the last two."

Bacchus knew that kids weren't really allowed to mess with the greenery here, but he didn't mind at all. "What procedure have you been using, may I ask?" he inquired. The girl showed him, and Bacchus' suspicions were correct: she was planting the seed too deep, using the wrong kind of fertilizer; she was using the shrub kind, but she needed the generic flower type instead. He demonstrated the correct method of gardening, and before long the girl was satisfied, standing over a new patch of dirt where new life was already taking root.

"With that growth formula, it'll be blooming within a week, right?" the little girl asked triumphantly, fists on her hips as she looked up at Bacchus.

The cyborg nodded. "Without a doubt, it'll bloom within two weeks. You only need to water it daily."

With that, Bacchus set off again, feeling a little accomplished, before he realized that he hadn't even asked the girl's name, or even the species of flower she was growing. Perhaps he could ask later, once his business with the science team was concluded.

*o*o*o*o*

"Thank you very much for all this data, Bacchus," a young man of the science team said with gratitude as Bacchus boarded an elevator back to the Centropolis, from where he would return to his docked ship. "This past week, we've really made some progress on the nature of the Grigori and all the other topics you've given us. The Grigori threat is over, but this is invaluable data you've provided us. I think we're going to need some more time to mull this over, but thanks."

"My thanks are to you all for your enthusiasm," Bacchus told the scientists who had followed him to the elevator. "I must continue my journeys, but you can expect regular returns from me. I have... others I wish to see here, too, before I go." _My wife awaits._

"Of course, Bacchus. We'll see you another time," the young scientist bowed, and Bacchus closed the doors of the elevator, returning to the Centropolis' bright light and energetic crowds. He made a beeline for the apartments where his wife awaited him, but something stopped him partway there.

"Wait! Big guy! I've done it!" a voice cheered, and Bacchus stopped to see the young girl from last week running up to him.

"What have you done?" Bacchus asked, even though he knew the answer. The girl led him to the familiar patch of grass, where a single white daffodil was growing, full-sized. Already? Bacchus knelt before the much smaller life-form... no, the flower, in awe of its natural beauty.

"I... kinda cheated and used the super-growth formulas the agricultural corps uses," the girl admitted bashfully, then brightened. "But it worked! This is a daffodil, my mommy's favorite kind of flower."

"I commend your successful effort. It is a most beautiful flower," Bacchus told the girl, standing back to his full height. "What is your name, young lady? My apologies, but I did not ask last time I saw you."

"It's Narima," the girl answered.

"Well, Miss Narima, be sure to give that flower to your mother, all right? I must be going," Bacchus said in farewell, starting to walk away toward his apartment. "It was a pleasure making your acquaintance."

"Wait!" Narima cried, grabbing Bacchus' leg to stop him. He halted, looking down at her. "I can plant another by myself for my mommy, but this was my and your flower, see?" she told him.

"Well, yes, I did help you..." Bacchus added slowly.

"So you take it. It's for you, all right?" Narima said, going back over to it. "I brought a pot for that very reason. Here." She dug up the daffodil and carefully placed it, dirt and all, into an ordinary clay flower pot and offered it to the giant cyborg.

"But..." Bacchus protested.

Narima shook her head, offering the potted daffodil with insistence. "No, it's yours to keep," she said intently on tip-toes. "Mr. Giant --"

"I am Bacchus," he interrupted, not unkindly.

"Mr. Bacchus, I'm sure that even a big metal guy like you has a woman in his life, right?" Narima asked. "Give it to her, then! I bet she'll be impressed. Please?"

Bacchus was astounded. How did this girl know exactly how to strike the chords of his re-awakening living heart? Daffodils were even his wife's favorite kind of flower! There was only one option to take, Bacchus knew. He accepted the potted daffodil, carrying it tenderly in his giant hands. "I thank you for this gift, Miss Narima," he said with sincerity, the prospect of his delighted and beaming wife making him eager to see her again. "I will most certainly offer this as a gift to my wife, who was on my way to visit. She will be delighted."

"And let that be a lesson. No matter what, you always have to care about the gentler, softer side of all things," Narima said in finality. "Too few people realize this."

"Your wisdom humbles me as much as your generosity and capacity for work," Bacchus noted. "I hope to meet many more bright youngsters such as yourself in my travels. Farewell."

"Bye bye!" Narima waved, before dashing off. Bacchus once again set off for his and his wife's apartment, his head once again abuzz with thoughts he had once believed lost.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Bloom Tender: chapter 2" (Star Ocean: The Last Hope)**

**Author's Notes: **The first chapter used to be a one-shot, until I got the idea for this chapter. I can't say for sure if there will be more after this... it depends on if I get more ideas. Okay, now I have your cookie, Meracle. And a new chapter for Bloom Tender, too! Double treat!

*o*o*o*o*

Sitting on an old-fashioned wooden chair before the table in his apartment's kitchen, Bacchus confronted the biggest challenge he had faced in a very long time. Not an army of the dreaded Phantom legions, a nerve-wracking space battle, or a life-threatening virus stood before him, nothing like that. This challenge was in an entirely different dimension.

It was breakfast.

"What's wrong, Bacchus?" his wife Freesia asked him gently as she entered the kitchen again, her own breakfast already consumed. She brushed a lock of hair from her face as she watched her husband struggle to come to terms with the meal waiting for him. "Isn't this your favorite breakfast?"

Bacchus frowned his eyebrows, hoping that he didn't appear ungrateful. "Indeed, bacon and onion omlettes are my favorite," he assured his wife, "But there is a problem."

"What is it?" Freesia settled in the chair opposite Bacchus, her eyes watching carefully.

Bacchus set his fork down again and confessed his problem. He hadn't even been holding the fork correctly. "I cannot recall the eating procedure!" he admitted. "It escapes me."

Freesia hid a chuckle behind her hand. Of course. Bacchus was used to his new body and could walk and talk without a problem, but the consumption of food was another matter entirely, along with other activities yet to come from having a living body. This morning marked Bacchus' first time using his new body outside the conditioning room, and he had only recently mastered walking with it and manipulating objects. Only days ago had Bacchus discarded his metal body at last and had his mind transferred to this body modeled after his former one, and the Morphus medical machines had attuned his mind to his muscles, nerves, and skeleton, not to mention his internal organs. Now, however, the rigors of everyday life loomed like a challenge before him.

Presently, Freesia got up and took her husband's side, stroking his soft ear-length brown hair, her fingers gently tracing the outline of his elongated Morphus ears. "Don't worry, Bacchus," she told him gently into his ear. "I'll help you okay? No need to worry."

"You have my gratitude," Bacchus said, still getting used to allowing emotion to color his voice. He hadn't yet mastered showing his re-emerging emotions in his tone, but that was a work in progress, too, and Freesia would be patient and supportive in that process. At any rate, Bacchus allowed Freesia to guide his hand in hers, gripping the fork correctly in his right hand and helping him take his first bite of food in years. Bacchus had long forgotten the feeling of nourishing a flesh body, astounding him.

_With Freesia's help, this process may be easier to master than I first feared, _he thought as she helped him further, almost like a mother feeding her child. Though he was an adult, Freesia helped Bacchus have breakfast with care and love.

At length, Bacchus had completed the morning's routine tasks, again with Freesia's help. Clothing? Hygiene? All of these things were almost alien to him! Bacchus had hidden a chortle as Freesia had helped him don his everyday clothing. He had felt no shame in needing so much help, but he hoped to achieve autonomy before long. Oh, well. He had to start somewhere, didn't he?

The false daylight of the Centropolis warmed the interior of Bacchus' and Freesia's apartment, warming the both of them and inviting them to spend the day outside. Bacchus prompted his wife.

"What activities have you planned for this day?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing in particular," Freesia said rather playfully, approaching the door to their floor's hallway. "What do _you _want to do today?"

"What do I want to...?" Bacchus started to repeat, finding himself at a loss for words. What _did _he want to do? Better question was, what was he capable of doing at this point? He had to be careful, and he voiced his fears.

"Freesia, I fear overexerting myself for risk of injury to my person," he stated, placing a hand over his heart. He marveled at the regular thumping of the heart in his left torso, that his entire life depended on that one fist-sized organ functioning. If just that one organ were to come to harm, he... no. Rather than think of that heart as a vulnerability, and potential death, he should think of it as a source of _life, _of warmth, of fleshly reality. Bacchus would guard his heart, in body and mind.

"Ohhh, you're afraid of hurting yourself?" Freesia asked in humor as she approached Bacchus, wrapping her arms around his left arm. She squeezed.

"Freesia, I must at least exercise caution, correct?" Bacchus asked her nervously, unsure of how to handle this. He foresaw a lot of tricky conversations with his wife and the other people here he knew. "I do not know how..."

"Then today will be a day for you," Freesia told him, looking up at him.

"Beg pardon?"

"You had a number of hobbies and favorite pastimes in the past, didn't you?" Freesia asked.

"Indeed I did, yet..."

Freesia silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Then today, you'll re-discover those passions, won't you? You have all day, and I'll be there with you to help."

"As long as I am careful!" Bacchus insisted, but he was more than agreeable to this plan. It wouldn't hurt to spend a day or two just acclimating to this body, correct?

*o*o*o*o*

"Bacchus, remember to not take such big steps!" Freesia reminded him for the hundredth time as they walked down the crowded footpath of the Centropolis, their apartment growing farther and farther behind them. She was falling behind from Bacchus' overly long strides.

Bacchus stopped, allowing Freesia to catch up. "I am sorry, but I my mind is still accustomed to the metal body's long gait," he bowed in apology. "These shorter legs..."

"Are meant for walking, not running up and down the galaxy hunting Grigori," Freesia smiled, shaking Bacchus' shoulder. "Remember to relax, okay? Take your time going from place to place. Here, the trip matters as much as the destination! See the sights, smell the pollen of the trees and freshly mowed grass in people's lawns, hear the birds sing and the people talk merrily, and _exper__ience _the place you're in."

"Yes. The birds, the flowers, the people going about their lives..." Bacchus thought reflectively, attempting to re-adjust his attitude about his surroundings. Not just another environment, but his _home, _a place that welcomed him with warm smiles and humble gifts of life. Bacchus strayed off the path and Freesia followed, letting her husband go about as he chose. Stopping before a magnificent garden, Bacchus knelt before the rows of multi-colored flowers, the plants like a crowd greeting him with their patterns and fragrance.

"I have not truly appreciated a flower in some time," Bacchus reflected, bringing a carnation close to his face. He inhaled through his nose, the sheer planty smell threatening to overwhelm him. Bacchus backed away from the flower, his eyes suddenly burning from tears and his nose burning just as much. What was...?

"Bacchus?" Freesia's concerned voice said behind him, before Bacchus felt his arm move as though by its own will to cover his face as he sneezed, the action as alarming to him as the flower's effect that caused it. Shocked to find that he had to sniff to keep his nose from running, Bacchus blinked back the tears, his eyes still aflame. "I do not know what is happening!" he wheezed, still kneeling. He could feel his knees starting to get sore. Bizarre!

"Unless I'm wrong, you have..." Freesia started, before someone emerged from the flowers' ranks to join them.

"Allergies? You poor guy," a green-haired young girl said sympathetically, patting Bacchus' head. He could feel the warmth of her small hand, and found it comforting. "Don't let it get to you. My little brother has them too, and this spring is threatening to really drive his allergies into overdrive."

"Yes, thank you," Bacchus said, still fighting to keep his nose's mucus where it belonged. Having a flesh body was disgusting! And so much work!

The little girl smiled, lowering her hand. "You're welcome," she said nicely. "My name's Narima, okay? Maybe I'll see you around! Come to think of it, I haven't seen you around at all."

"Narima, it is I. Bac..." Bacchus started to remind her, until he remembered that he had still been a towing cyborg when he had first met her. Choosing his words carefully, Bacchus resumed, "Narima, I am Bacchus. The same metal giant you met the other day, only not so large or metallic."

Freesia hid a giggle behind her hand and Bacchus stood to his full height, still getting used to this being his full height. "Bacchus! Do you know this youngster?" she asked him, leaning against him and wrapping her arms around him.

At the same time, Narima stared up at Bacchus, her mind fighting to understand what she was seeing. "B... Bacchus... metal giant?" she stuttered, taking a step back. She gulped. "You're the same guy that I raised that flower with? But you..."

"I can explain this discrepancy," Bacchus assured her. "You see, I had already planned on discarding my metal body upon returning here to En II and..."

After the tale was related, Narima looked up at wonder at the man who claimed to be the same being as the metal giant bloom tender she knew, then smile and hugged his leg. "You _are _Bacchus!" she cried happily. "I admit, that big metal body was really impressive, but still, your wife can't relate to it too well, can she now?"

Narima looked up at Freesia. "Ma'am, you're Bacchus' wife, aren't you?" she asked. "I'm Narima, Bacchus' friend."

Freesia smiled, kneeling to pat Narima on the head. "Hello, Narima," she glowed. "You say that you're Bacchus' friend?"

"Yeah! I met him while he was on your way to your apartment," Narima added. "He helped me raise that daffodil that he gave you as a present. I'm happy to see him today and happy to meet you too!"

"That's sweet of you, Narima," Freesia patted the young girl's head, standing up. "In fact, Bacchus and I were on a casual outing, and..."

"Can I come along?" Narima volunteered.

"What about your parents?" Freesia asked. "Are they okay with..."

"Don't worry. Mommy and Daddy are busy today, and the Centropolis is a safe place," Narima stated. "I can't wander too far from my house and this garden by myself, but my parents would be okay with me traveling with you both."

"Well... all right," Freesia welcomed her. "We were going to spend the day doing the things Bacchus likes. It's a day for him, see."

"So, what do you have planned first, Bacchus?" Narima asked.

*o*o*o*o*

The shops in the Centropolis' market district still stocked the same items Bacchus had remembered, so he was able to acquire a full set of fishing equipment as he headed to one of the nature reserves that allowed such a sport. Here, a half-hour walk from the Centropolis' silver buildings, there were gently rolling green hills, flowing rivers, and a few large ponds. Scattered trees provided fresh fruit to pick and shade from the false sun's unwavering light.

"Fishing in the nature reserve, huh?" Narima asked excitedly as the trio approached the central lake, which had a few apple trees near its bank. Freesia had returned to the apartment to assemble a lunch for three in a wicker basket, along with a blanket for resting on.

"I look forward to connecting with nature," Bacchus explained as he set up his tackle on the lake's bank. "I have spent too much time in cold, steel space vessels, far from the natural world. After all, I nurture a passion for fishing. It teaches patience and perseverance, traits that I value."

"Ooooooh! Then catch a big one, okay?" Narima cheered, standing in tip-toes to a pick an apple from the nearest tree as Freesia spread out the blanket for her and Narima to sit on. She tugged a ripe red fruit from the tree and munched on it as Bacchus struggled to fix a worm on the hook, his fingers fumbling about the delicate instruments of the fishing pole.

"Here, I'll help you," Freesia offered, taking Bacchus' side and guiding his fingers. "You tie the line onto the hook like this..."

"Freesia, my gratitude today knows no bounds," Bacchus thanked her, getting used to his new voice; it was a tenor voice, more smooth and higher-pitched than the rumbling baritone he had in his cyborg body.

"Oh, nothing to it," Freesia beamed as she helped Bacchus with the hook. "Now, get the worm onto the hook, like that -"

"Ouch! My – my finger is injured!" Bacchus cried in alarm, his right hand jerking away from the hook, a red line appearing on his pointing finger's tip. _This pain! So small yet sharp, and I feel liquid blood. This sensation –_

Freesia was quick to act. "Just give me a second..." she muttered in alarm, before getting a handkerchief to wipe the excess blood away before producing a band-aid and wrapping it around his finger. Bacchus could feel the healing chemicals in the band-aid's pad at work, the pain fading slowly as his cut was covered.

"Thank you... Freesia," he gasped, realizing that his heart was hammering in his chest, his breathing hard and his face sweating. The body had sustained little damage, but his mind was not used to anything like this, and even this tiny cut was shocking. _I must be more careful. I do not wish to cause Freesia or Narima any alarm._

"Please be careful, okay?" Freesia asked him, concern in her eyes. "You don't have to push yourself."

"I will exercise caution," Bacchus promised her.

At last, Bacchus secured the worm on his hook and set to work, casting the line poorly a few times before he got his flesh arms used to the motion, and he got the hook and worm where it belonged. He relaxed at length, the gently gurgling streams, the chirping of birds, and the friendly chatter of Narima and Freesia calming him and returning his breathing and heart-rate to normal levels. He closed his eyes, becoming even more conscious of his body. _This harkens bac__k to my old days, _he reflected. _When times were simpler and I had no Grigori or Bacculus virus or Phantoms to keep me on constant alert. I even –_

Bacchus' thoughts were cut off when his fishing pole bent, a hidden force tugging on the string. _A bite! _Feeling the old thrill of fishing return, Bacchus stood to fight back, both his wife and Narima cheering him on. He struggled, constantly adjusting his footing and scooting across the bank to resist the fish he had caught. It was strong, and Bacchus' conscious was still trying to work his mechanical body's inner gyros and pressure-management pistons, none of which were present now. His flesh body being weaker than his mechanical one, Bacchus felt his stomach lurch in vertigo as he lost his balance to the fish's might, and he was tugged right into the water with a splash. Cold water was a shock on his skin, the total wetness being yet another alarming sensation for this day. _Goodness help me! I –_

Bacchus struggled, releasing the fishing pole as he flailed in the water, aware of an increasing burning sensation in his chest – his lungs demanded air, and under the water's surface he could get none. Feeling his arms and legs burn too, Bacchus fought to reach the surface, aware of the clouds of bubbles his actions caused as his arms broke the surface, but not his head. He felt a sudden tug on his body, a pair of strong arms rescuing him. His head broke the surface, and Bacchus realized that Freesia had dived in after him, propelling the both of them to the bank.

"Bacchus! I warned you..." Freesia admonished her husband as he removed his jacket and started to squeeze out the water. He was still shivering from the cold of being soaking wet, and a sudden breeze brought extra chills.

"I am sorry if I caused undo alarm," Bacchus said meekly, aware that his words wouldn't make the after-effects of the incident go away. He felt diminished in the wake of his error, and tensely awaited Freesia's further words.

Then, Bacchus felt elated when Freesia smiled again, resting her hands on his soaking shoulders. "Don't let it get you down, Bacchus," she told him gently, he own clothing as drenched as his. "It was just a mistake, and you were trying your best to pursue one of your favorite pastimes. Listen, before having our lunch, why don't we find new clothes in the Centropolis? I was thinking of finding new clothes today anyway, to help celebrate your return to a regular body."

"I would be delighted," Bacchus nodded, and Narima tagged along as Bacchus and his wife first changed to dry clothes at their apartment, then returned to the Centropolis' market district. The place was buzzing with activity, countless people milling all around the place like a hill of multi-colored ants. Ants with wide, pointy ears.

"I think you'll like this one," Freesia offered lightly, taking a coat off a clothing rack and holding it up to Bacchus. "What do you think?"

"I like it!" Narima volunteered, but Bacchus shook his head.

"It seems a little dark," he objected, studying the browns and grays of the coat. "I have spent much time fighting dark monsters. Perhaps something lighter?"

Freesia offered a new coat, one that was the opposite of the first. "This one?" she asked, and Narima voiced her high opinion of it. Bacchus shook his head again. "I would resemble a circus tent wearing that."

Undeterred, Freesia helped guide Bacchus through the clothing aisles of the Centropolis, she and Narima offering various garments of all different types, all rejected.

"What, ah… what sort of style was I fond of in my younger days?" Bacchus asked in befuddlement, scratching his head, marveling how he felt his fingernails on his scalp.

"I don't even remember," Freesia admitted, putting away a tie that Bacchus had turned down. "Your wardrobe isn't something I've looked at in a long time."

"I know!" Narima cried, and Bacchus looked to her. "Do you know the proper attire for me?" he asked hopefully, until he saw what Narima was offering. "That is for _women _to wear!" he objected in alarm, and Narima giggled and returned what she had found. Bacchus didn't even want to consider donning what she had offered. Freesia, meanwhile, was stuck.

"I don't know what to do," she told her husband, sounding upset. "Today is for you re-adjusting to the life you always wanted back, but I'm not sure if you are willing for this."

"I am eager to re-gain my old lifestyle, in fact," Bacchus assured her with a squeeze on the arm.

"Well, if you say –" Freesia started, before a man slunk behind her and bumped into her, scampering off.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there!" he called back, before Bacchus realized that Freesia's purse was in his hands – a thief! Adrenaline guiding his efforts, Bacchus tore after the man without thinking, his experience with thieving scumbags on Roak acting up. Bacchus seized the edge of the man's sleeve, but the thief was prepared and knocked Bacchus back with one blow, making him stagger. Undaunted, Bacchus tried to down the man again, trying to tackle him. However, the thief attacked back, and Bacchus was knocked down again, struggling to get back up until mall security arrived, detaining the thief and returning the confiscated item.

"Bacchus!" Freesia cried in alarm, catching up as Narima followed with wide eyes. Bacchus panted, feeling a throbbing pain on the side of his head.

"He… nearly got away…" Bacchus defended himself, his body unprepared for the scuffle. The flesh was only a few weeks old, after all, grown in a tank.

Freesia gave him a look. "Bacchus, the mall security would have caught him. That was a dangerous thing to do. He might have been armed," she admonished, leaning against him. "What if you got hurt?"

"I…" was all Bacchus could manage.

Freesia gripped him tighter. "You got this new body to be a gentle new person, to leave the lifestyle of danger you had as a cyborg," she told him with care. "Please, don't do anything like that anymore, okay?"

"I promise. I'll be more careful than ever," Bacchus promised her.

For the rest of the day, Bacchus made every effort to spend a merry day with his wife and friend and before long, laughter and smiles dominated their day as the threesome spent the day together. Despite his best efforts, Bacchus had trouble re-connecting with his old acquaintances in the manner he wished, often resorting to robotic greetings and business tones, not quite able to grasp the warm, everyday communication he wished. More often than not, Bacchus felt no different after re-meeting his old friends, Freesia comforting him after each incident. During the hot midday "sun", Bacchus had tried to rest against a metal beam only to feel the intense heat on his skin, making him yelp and back away and startling Freesia and Narima. By the end of the day, Bacchus and Freesia had seen Narima to her own home, the young girl thanking them for a great day and hoping to see them again soon. Back at home, Bacchus felt dejected.

"I failed nearly every parameter for today's activities," he lamented, sinking into a chair at the kitchen table as the "sun" was setting. "Every one."

"Bacchus, I've said it before. It'll take some time," Freesia reminded him gently. "This was only your first day."

"Yet this is such a burden," Bacchus admitted, examining one of his hands. "I do not wish to complain, but I feel unprepared for these everyday rigors. It almost makes me… question my decision. Was I going too far, Freesia?"

Freesia encouraged Bacchus to get up, and then she hugged him tightly, her face at his shoulder. "Not at all," she said quietly. "It's a process, Bacchus, and I wouldn't have agreed to the body transfer if I hadn't thought you ready for this."

"Yet my countless mishaps…" he started.

"Are just the growing pains," Freesia reminded him. "Every flower has to struggle when it's little if it's to grow."

"A… flower?" Bacchus repeated, the word sparking his memory.

Freesia gripped him tighter. "You and Narima grew a daffodil to give me, right?" she asked, and Bacchus nodded. "She and you were bloom tenders for a new life, and now you, she and I can be bloom tenders again: for you. I'm sure that the bud before me can fully grow to a strong individual. I know it."

"Is... is that so?" Bacchus asked, amazed at the connection between himself and something as delicate as a flower.

"Perhaps your metal body was a seed," Freesia mused as Bacchus hugged her back. "Don't worry, Bacchus. With time, effort, and my love, you'll grow into your full potential, in your new life. Don't you think so too?"

_Most certainly. _"I think so too, Freesia," he agreed. "We're all bloom tenders."


End file.
